


If Only We Could Start Over

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Tellian Time Loops [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, hey did anyone ask for ANGST, the senate is kinda throwaway, yune is a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: What if a second world existed?(A Clear Data inspired story that got really weird really fast.)





	If Only We Could Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh sorry this was gonna be a new chatfic chapter but the angst bug bit me again. this one is,,, even weirder than the other no name use fic i wrote. this is also inspired by the last revolver, really good song in a really good series, but the lyrics dont match perfectly so just deal with it i tried

~If only we could start over~

It was three months after the war, life was finally starting to return to some semblance of normal. Late one night, she felt a pull like she had never felt before the war. One pulling her back to the days when they could still love each other. Before Yune, before the Tower, before he died, before Ashera was killed for the good of humanity, before her co-general had ran off and was never seen. Then she woke up, somehow many months into the past, back when the Brigade was still the Brigade, not the Daein Royal Army. Before she had the “pleasure” of meeting Jarod, before everything.

~Santa gave to me, a revolver with live rounds, I have to aim at you standing before my eyes~

 

She lived the day she gained Thani again. But this time it would be different. She knew where and how he would attack, how long she would have to stall, and how to break armor with just her regular tomes. In the end it didn't change a thing, she still had to be saved, but she knew who he was, what he had been and what they would become.

~Goodbye, the one I love~

Even knowing the roads better this time didn't stop Sothe from finding them just as he did the first time, and the same grilling ensued. They did get the chance to talk however, and it was hard on her.

“I know who you are General.”

“I see. I hope this does not change your opinion on me.”

“How would it? You're still the same person I- nevermind…”

~If I could do it over I’d want to go see the summer fireworks festival again. Just the two of us. Sorry, ‘cause I know that such a thing is already impossible because from the beginning, everything between us was just too different~

 

She didn't know that he was like her this time. He knew about the previous version of this world as well. The last duel he would ever have, ending in his death still pained him, because he could hear her tears as he lost consciousness. He was relieved when she revealed she knew who he really was, it meant they had a chance they didn't have before.

~Beneath the cherry blossom tree, you met the “evil” me, but you were on the side of “justice,” even so, I came to like you.~

Yune took over far earlier this time, more panicked and flustered than ever, and was set on making sure the world would stay in the set path, even going so far as to take Pelleas’ death in to her own hands, even though the girl and goddess knew how to save him this time round. Yune claimed she was doing it to give them all the happy ending they deserved, but why wouldn't she let him live? Why did it seem like only the gods got a happy end?

~This isn’t my first time shooting someone, but this is the first time I’ll shoot while crying isn’t it? Please, because it’s all my fault. Don’t make such a kind face.~

She was sick to her stomach, seeing hands that were hers but not raise and fire off two, three, four light spells so quickly, ruining life before he could even try to help. Even still he smiled as the woman he thought was his friend and confidant murdered him. She wrenched back control too late, there was no saving him. She did the only thing she could think of, running to the other side of camp to the person she could really trust, weren't they so similar after all?

~In spring we met and fell in love~

Days passed, and she came to trust him just as she had before, even growing to love him. “Duke Persis” still didn't approve but at least they had a chance to be a family, even if just for a few days. They revealed the truths of the first world, and how important getting to the Tower was now that Yune had prematurely awakened. Still the senate threw them off, and only Levail and Sanaki really believed in them. They didn't want to, but killing Lehran might be the only way to stop the goddess from rampaging even more than in the first world. The plan was set, the Mercenaries, Crimean knights and Laguz armies all knew about the coming coup, word traveled fast with Naesala on your side after all. Only blessed weapons could truly kill him, and it was the only time Ike would ever willingly and knowingly work with them. Magic and swords could be dodged for a time, but even the mighty fall, and so did Lehran of Begnion.

~In summer we made a lot of memories~

With the help of prior knowledge the senate fell one by one, and Ashera was seemingly none the wiser. The conjoined army would still have to split, but this time many more were members of the Silver Army.

~On an autumn night we became one~

The desert was just as annoying the second time, but thankfully quicker. It gave the members some down time, but only enough to regain their bearings and make sure Izuka hadn't pulled any shit like he did originally. Lies were told to spare some time, and before long they were separated from everyone else.

“I know there has to be a reason we both remember before. I don't know why, but I feel like we're supposed to stay together. Something above even the Goddesses must have decided we deserved happiness too.”

“So we are from the same world. This place would only have significance to the two of us from the same world after all.”

~In winter we marked the end of everything~

The Tower. Large and oppressive, even with the strength they had gained it would be hard. With no more need to worry about most of the floors, the only thing standing in their way were the Goldoans.

Taking advantage of the slight down time, Ike and Soren had challenged them to a mock battle of magic and might, but of course Yune had to steer fate one last time.

~The hammer raises, my finger on the trigger, my index finger trembles slightly. In the end I said “Sorry.” In the end, you…~

The Chaos goddess took over with force, and held Thani with the intent to kill, not train. The armor-piercing spell was trained on one man. No matter how much she fought back it wouldn't help. The magic had done its’ job before she could try, and the last thing she had heard before fainting was shrieking from multiple places and the sounds of feet and wings approaching her.

~If I could do it over  
I’d want to go see the summer fireworks festival again  
Just the two of us  
Don’t worry, because I’m sure I’ll be able to see you soon  
Let’s always be together  
That’s something we always said, huh?~

From what she had heard, the rest of the army left her in Leanne and Rafiel's care and dispatched the remaining forces by themselves. Yune and Ashera were gone, life was supposed to be normal again, right? She left the throne to whoever the hell would dare take it, and left without a word, she and Levail that is. The young soldier had apparently begged to stay and help her, but had been dragged essentially kicking and screaming by Tibarn. It's said no one heard from the pair again, but legends of a young woman dressed in blue with stark-white hair were commonplace among the kingdoms for centuries to come.

Micaiah & Levail  
Duo of Misfortune

After the death of General Zelgius, the two disappeared. Scholars have tried to trace their paths, to no success. The way the second world turned out seemed to be decided by the pair.

Yune  
Chaos Manifested

The Goddess had died at the end of the war with Ashera, but not before causing many problems. Scholars state that it was because of her the second world was just as dismal than the first

**Author's Note:**

> is it that obvious this was word vomit and sleep deprivation or is it Just Me?


End file.
